


An Illusion

by forwantofanoxfordcomma



Series: Normal for the Spider [2]
Category: Jekyll & Hyde - Wildhorn/Wildhorn & Bricusse & Cuden/Bricusse, The Glass Scientists (Webcomic), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Aftermath of Separation, Dr. Henry Jekyll has issues, Edward Hyde is a Little Shit, Gallows Humor, Gen, Mentions of Suicide, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forwantofanoxfordcomma/pseuds/forwantofanoxfordcomma
Summary: Dr. Henry Jekyll makes a realization.
Relationships: Edward Hyde & Henry Jekyll
Series: Normal for the Spider [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682851
Kudos: 37





	An Illusion

“I suppose this means my backup plan of just killing myself and being done with it isn’t going to be particularly effective?”

“Please,” Hyde scoffs. “Don’t let me stop you from committing suicide.”

Henry’s left eye twitches.

“You know,” Hyde continues. “Chase your dreams and all that.”

Henry’s left eye twitches again.

“I’m still in your will, right?”

“I’m tempted to change it,” Henry says. “You’re not exactly _me_ anymore.”

Hyde laughs, a cackling sharp sort of sound. It grates on Henry's ears and makes him grit his teeth.

“Who else would you leave your life’s work to?” Hyde says before he starts counting off names on his fingers. “Lanyon would hate you if he knew the truth, Utterson is a mindless slave of the society that forced you to repress me into existence, and Rachel is a female servant and cannot legally own half the shit you have buried away.”

_Not to say that a majority of our possessions are legal at all,_ Hyde doesn’t have to say out loud. Henry furrows his brow.

“I’m not going to commit suicide, Hyde.”

“Please, Jekyll, dearest,” Hyde says, smiling a smarmy and perverse kind of smile. “Call me Edward.”

"That," Henry decides firmly. "Is never going to happen."

Hyde laughs again.

A shiver runs up Henry's spine at the sound.


End file.
